


Pan's Labyrinth 2

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Juanfran's Labyrinth [2]
Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: 1950s, Babies, Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after Pan's Labyrinth, Sady and her friends discover that Juanfran has supernatural powers.





	1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in 1955. There were two teenage girls who appeared to be wearing dresses as they hid behind a grave and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. One of the girls was known as Sady who was born to Mercedes and a man that worked for Captain Vidal and where the other girl was Mariluz.

Sady said "Mariluz do you notice something" as she holds Juanfran.

Juanfran sneezed and something's scary happens to Sady.

Mariluz giggled.

Sady saws Ofelia's headstone that says "Here Lies Ofelia She learned that she is Princess Moanna"

Thunder crash

"This is a bad idea." Sady whispered.

"Shh... I got this, okay?" Mariluz replied as she draws a green portal and douched it with milk.

Sady gulped.

Mariluz chants in spanish which cause the portal to open and the ghosts fly out.

Mariluz and Juanfran said "Uh-oh"

"Get behind me as we enter the portal." Sady said.

Mariluz and Juanfran then did as told as they felt nervous about the portal. Sady, Juanfran and Mariluz got sucked into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

The portal opens and they landed in their skeletal forms followed by their muscles and skins.

Juanfran babbles

Mariluz said "What is this place"

Sady screams as she sees a man with his face ripped off revealing his muscles.

Juanfran giggles

"Juanfran please?!"

But they saw the ghostly balloons

Sady, Mariluz and Juanfran said "Uh-oh"

"Welcome to the Underworld."

Sady and Mariluz screamed

..........

Sady Mariluz and Juanfran were at dinner.

Mariluz eats a apple and feed Juanfran.

Sady whimpers 

Juanfran giggles

Sady said "Shut up Juanfran"


End file.
